Constantine: American Gods (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Nueve años después de los hechos mostrados en el film, John Constantine todavía ejerce de cazador de demonios y moderno exorcista. Su vida da un inesperado giro de 180 grados cuando el mismísimo dios Odín se atraviesa en su camino y le pide ayuda para evitar el Ragnarok, la guerra final entre los dioses paganos...


**CONSTANTINE: AMERICAN GODS**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo, basado libremente en la novela **_**"American Gods"**_** de Neil Gaiman)**

* * *

**1**

**Una noche más en la vida de John Constantine**

**Los Ángeles. **

**Noche. **

El recital había sido un éxito. Como siempre. Craven Manson volvió a su motor-home secundado por fornidos guardaespaldas, un tanto agotado pero a la vez, satisfecho por el resultado obtenido. Cincuenta mil almas se habían condenado al Infierno aquella noche, y solo por corear las letras satánicas de sus canciones. Sí, no estaba nada mal para un demonio de clase baja como él. Su Señor Lucifer, Soberano Absoluto del Reino de las Tinieblas, estaría complacido y mucho más cuando Manson mismo en persona se lo comunicase. Ya no podía esperar para hacerlo...

En la puerta de su motor-home le aguardaba su representante, un humano inescrupuloso llamado Rex. Un tipo que, en opinión de Craven, no valía ni una mísera mierda y al que sólo conservaba con vida nada más que por que necesitaba de sus servicios como enlace terrenal en el mundo de los mortales. Si no fuera porque Rex era el que firmaba los contratos con las discográficas y se encargaba de administrar su dinero, hacía rato que Manson lo habría liquidado. Por supuesto, Rex desconocía el hecho de que en realidad trabajaba para un demonio. Cuando miraba a Craven solo veía a un tipo alto, flaco, de aspecto andrógino, cabello largo y negro, piel pálida y _look_ gótico, nada más. Rex ignoraba _por completo_ que estaba haciendo la Obra del Diablo el encargarse de promocionar sus discos, canciones y giras en vivo por América y el resto del mundo.

Craven sonrió, con ironía. El alma de Rex también estaba perdida. Tarde o temprano el Infierno le echaría el guante y tal vez él –Manson– ni siquiera tendría que mancharse las manos.

-Eso ha estado fabuloso, Craven, _fa-bu-lo-so_ – le dijo Rex, apenas se acercó a él - ¡Chico, los has tenido comiendo de la mano, como siempre! ¡Cincuenta mil personas en ese estadio, coreando a viva voz tu hit _"God is Dead"_! ¡Bravo! – el representante aplaudió – Simplemente, genial.

-Sí. Como sea… Quiero descansar, Rex – Manson se disponía a entrar en su motor-home – Así que te voy a pedir que no me jodas por un buen rato, te encargues de los negocios y que luego, me traigas a unas dos o tres fans bien calientes y buenas, ¿vale?

-Dalo por hecho, Craven – el representante, que pese a que era de noche, llevaba gafas oscuras, sonrió - ¿Algo más?

Manson se detuvo antes de entrar en su motor-home. Pensó detenidamente un momento.

-Sí. Coca. De la buena. Y ya que estamos, algo de comida – abrió la puerta y comenzó a entrar – Pizza estaría bien.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, oh, Su Satánica Majestad.

-Rex… no blasfemes. Nuestro Señor está en los Infiernos, no aquí – Manson cerraba la puerta, divertido – Pero puede que algún día lo conozcas en persona. Tú sigue haciendo meritos, nada más.

Craven se volvió, satisfecho, a la comodidad y seguridad del transporte que lo albergaba y llevaba por todo el país en lo que duraba su gira. Fue en ese momento cuando, sentado en el cómodo sillón tapizado de cuero rojo John Constantine encendió su cigarrillo, sorprendiendo al demonio con su presencia allí.

-Bonito show, Manson. Debo admitir que te lo montas muy bien aquí en la Tierra, para ser un demonio inferior en la jerarquía oscura – dijo.

-Constantine – Craven retrocedió, asustado - _¿Qué diablos haces aquí? _

-¿Qué no es obvio? – John dio una calada a su cigarrillo y exhaló el humo por la nariz. Miró al demonio cínicamente – Ando de cacería. Voy tras la pista de una bestia. ¿Acaso has olvidado que a eso me dedico? Erradicar de la faz de la Tierra a cosas como tú…

Manson lo miró con odio. Un odio salvaje e inhumano. Infernal.

-Idiota arrogante y presumido – espetó - ¿A poco crees que puedes venir aquí así como así y arruinar mis operaciones? ¡Cuando Mi Señor Lucifer se entere…!

-¿Qué? Honestamente, ¿crees que le importa un rábano lo que hagas a tu amo? Eres un demonio menor, Manson. Poca cosa para el Padre de la Mentira. Es más… creo que me agradecerá que envíe tu culo flaco y pálido a calentarse por toda la eternidad allá abajo – Constantine, cigarrillo en la boca, se puso de pie. Craven siseó, como una serpiente acorralada – Además, francamente, tu música apesta.

El demonio lo atacó. John sólo sacó la mano que previamente había metido bajo su gabardina negra y le apuntó con una pistola. Le descerrajó un tiro en plena frente. Si la munición hubiera sido normal, Craven se habría reído, se hubiera curado y seguiría atacándolo, pero sucedía que no era el caso: como el experto exorcista moderno que era, Constantine sabía que la única munición que tendría efecto sobre un demonio encarnado eran las balas de mercurio.

Manson recibió el balazo en la cabeza, aulló como un león y se desplomó, muerto. Constantine se limitó a fumarse su cigarrillo, tranquilo. Sabía que nadie iría a acudir en ayuda del caído por dos poderosas razones: la primera, era que había utilizado un silenciador. Nadie por los alrededores haría escándalos.

La segunda quedó evidenciada cuando bajó del motor-home y se encontró cara a cara con el jefe de los guardaespaldas y le entregó una cuantiosa suma de dinero en forma de fajo de billetes de cien. El musculoso hombre se guardó lo convenido y le estrechó la mano.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Constantine – dijo.

-Gracias, Benny. No hubiera podido hacerlo si no me allanabas primero el camino. ¿Seguro que tus muchachos y tú no tendrán problemas para deshacerse de la porquería que quedó allí dentro?

-Despreocupese. A más tardar, dentro de un rato, nos desharemos del cadáver tal y como usted indicó. Para la prensa, Manson solo se habrá suicidado de una sobredosis luego de una noche agitada de desenfreno. Nada más. Eso pondrán mañana en los periódicos.

Constantine sonrió. Saludó al guardaespaldas y se marchó, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina y el cigarrillo encendido en la boca.

Otra noche exitosa. Una más de las que tenía desde que iniciara su cruzada contra las huestes infernales. Si bien nunca fue fácil, podía jactarse de un éxito de casi el cien por ciento…

Habían pasado nueve años desde aquél asunto con Mammon, el arcángel Gabriel y la Lanza del Destino.1 Nueve años en los que Constantine había ido limpiando su ciudad de toda la escoria sobrenatural que iba llegando. Una tarea ardua y en opinión de John, bien jodida, pero necesaria. Pocos habían sido los momentos de paz y sosiego en su vida desde entonces, pero tan mal no le había ido. Como ya se ha dicho, su efectividad en el negocio de eliminación paranormal era casi del cien por cien.

Eran pocas las criaturas demoníacas que se atrevían a enfrentársele. No es que nueve años fuera un tiempo excesivamente largo para forjarse una leyenda, pero eso solo le bastaba. Cualquier demonio, vampiro, monstruo o lo que fuera que tenía dos dedos de frente sabía quién era John Constantine y lo que hacía. Que había que dejarlo tranquilo y que si iba por ti, date por muerto. Esa misma noche seguramente le estarías dando charla a Lucifer en el Infierno.

Sí. Todos conocían a Constantine y sabían que no debían meterse con él… por lo que cuando éste llegó a su departamento y se dirigió a su mini-bar, listo para prepararse un trago, le sorprendió –y mucho– hallarse cara a cara con aquél anciano bien vestido, quien sentado en su sofá, frente al gran TV de plasma LCD, lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y un baso de Jack Daniel`s en la mano.

-Hola, John. Te estaba esperando – dijo.

* * *

**2**

**El dios nórdico **

A Constantine no le gustaba que lo sorprendieran de esa forma. Y menos en la aparente seguridad de su hogar, por lo que observó al intruso con una mirada fuerte cargada de suspicacia.

-¿Quién carajo eres? – preguntó bruscamente. El anciano sentado en el sofá se limitó a sonreírle, mientras se bebía su Jack Daniel`s muy despacio - _¿Qué carajo eres?_ – enfatizó John, señalándolo con el cigarrillo encendido en la mano.

-Bueno… Esa sí es una buena pregunta. Pero creo que mejor te calmas. Vamos, sírvete un trago y acompáñame aquí. Tenemos mucho sobre lo que hablar.

John apagó violentamente su cigarrillo en un cenicero. Observó al anciano con dureza y fastidio y, acto seguido, se sacó la gabardina negra, la colgó de un perchero y con tan solo su camisa blanca (y habiéndose aflojado la corbata), se sirvió de su mini-bar un whisky fuerte con hielo. Luego, se volvió hacia su extraño visitante, se le acercó, tomó una silla y se sentó en ella, enfrente de él.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó, esperando todavía una respuesta.

-Antes que nada, déjame decirte lo que yo sé sobre ti – replicó el anciano.

-Oh, por favor. Ilústrame, vamos.

-Tu nombre es John Constantine. Eres un moderno exorcista que nació con el don, el poder de ver cosas del Más Allá. Usualmente, ángeles y demonios de la religión judeocristiana. A los 15 años intentaste suicidarte. Lo hiciste para escapar de las visiones que tu don te provocaba…

-Bravo. Un excelente poder de síntesis, el tuyo – John bebió un trago de whisky. Alzó una ceja – Hasta ahora, no me has dicho nada que no sepan mis enemigos.

-No he acabado – el anciano suspiró – Luego de tu intento fallido de suicidio (del que fuiste salvado por una pronta intervención médica y por el que pasaste dos agradables minutos en el Infierno, el equivalente a un siglo de tortura indecible en aquella dimensión espiritual) dedicaste tu vida pura y exclusivamente a investigar y exterminar lo Oculto en todas sus manifestaciones. Tienes, por ende, un vasto conocimiento en las ciencias esotéricas y un carácter altamente cínico, mordaz y explosivo – sonrió, asintiendo – Componentes nada desdeñables para quién ha despachado durante nueve largos años a monstruos de todas las clases al Otro Mundo.

-Debo admitirlo: mi fama me precede – Constantine dejó el vaso de alcohol en una mesita colocada entremedio de los dos. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón y un encendedor Zippo con la medalla de San Benito grabada en una de sus caras. Encendió uno – Perdóname, pero tengo que repetirlo: no me estás diciendo nada nuevo. Nada que hasta el más ruin demonio del Infierno no sepa, a estas alturas…

-Fumando otra vez – el anciano lo vio darle una calada profunda a su cigarrillo y exhalar el humo – Un mal habito. Peligroso para tus pulmones. Por cierto, creía que lo habías dejado.2

-Lo intenté varias veces. No funcionó – John resopló – A veces, no puedes simplemente abandonar ciertos vicios. Vamos, abuelo. Corta ya el rollo y dime quién demonios eres. Me estoy empezando a cabrear, ¿sabes?

-Acá va un dato que seguramente no saben tus enemigos: tus padres se llamaban Thomas y Mary Anne Constantine.

John se lo quedó mirando, muy serio, el cigarrillo encendido pendiendo inerte de la boca. Al ver su reacción, el hombre viejo volvió a sonreír, complacido.

-¿Ves? Eso no lo saben todos. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero solo un puñado de personas lo saben… o lo sabían, puesto que están muertas.

-¿Quién diablos eres? – le espetó Constantine, furioso _- ¿Qué demonios eres?_

-No. _"Demonios"_ no – lo corrigió el anciano, alzando un dedo – Dioses. O, dado el caso, dios. Con "d" minúscula, lamentablemente. Aunque hubo una época en la que fui llamado "El Todopoderoso". También me conocían como "El Padre de Todo", "Señor del Valhalla" – suspiró, con melancolía – Fui el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte… de la magia, la poesía, la profecía y de la caza, solo para citar algunos ejemplos. Pero con eso creo que bastara. Soy Odín, John Constantine. Y he venido a solicitar tu ayuda, puesto que el Ragnarok se acerca y solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Constantine no se lo creía. Pese a que lo tenía enfrente, todavía no podía creérselo: Odín, un dios de la mitología nórdica, sentado en el living de su apartamento, en su sofá, vestido elegantemente a la moda de comienzos del siglo XXI y bebiéndose un Jack Daniel`s de un vaso. Sí. Sonaba a locura, a demencia total. Y así hubiera sido para cualquier otro, pero resuelta que para John Constantine, pasada la sorpresa inicial, pronto se convirtió en algo no tan descabellado. No es que se lo creyera… no del todo, pero no sonaba tan descabellado. Al final de cuentas, existían ángeles, demonios y hasta monstruos de diversas clases e índoles. _¿Por qué no dioses paganos, también?_

-Espera un minuto, abuelo. Vamos despacio – John se rascó la frente, el cigarrillo humeando entre sus dedos y las colillas de cenizas esparciéndose por el piso – Recapitulemos: dices que eres Odín, ¿verdad? El dios supremo de la mitología nórdica. Y que vienes a buscar mi ayuda porque… el Fin del Mundo se acerca. ¿Correcto?

-Así es.

-Perdóname si siento que hay algo en todo esto que no me encaja. ¿Cómo puedo saber que en realidad eres quién dices ser? No es que desconfíe de ti… pero lo hago. O sea, no serias el primer demonio con el que me topo y que afirma ser una cosa y que luego, acaba siendo solo eso: un rastrero demonio.

-Entiendo tu desconfianza, así como tu recelo y tus dudas. Pero en esto no hay ningún engaño: _soy quién digo ser_.

-¿Odín? – el anciano asintió. John se mordió el labio inferior. Meditó un momento en el problema – Okey. Entonces, pruébalo.

-Perdón… ¿Cómo dices?

-Que si eres un dios nórdico, que lo pruebes. Anda, vamos abuelo. Un milagro. No tiene que ser algo grande… me conformo con uno pequeñito, je.

Odín puso mala cara. Observó al impetuoso mortal fríamente. Dejó el vaso con el Jack Daniel`s en la mesita y se acarició la tupida barba gris.

-Con que… ¿Un milagrito, eh? – dijo. Constantine sonrió, mordaz.

-Uno solito. ¿Qué te cuesta? Si eres quién dices ser, no creo que mucho. Ahora, si no puedes, pues… - se encogió de hombros.

Odín se rió. Una autentica carcajada divertida. Meneó la cabeza.

-Eres un condenado hijo de puta listo, John. Un autentico cínico de la puta madre – el dios siguió riéndose. Finalmente, se calmó – Está bien. Hagamos un trato: yo te hago el milagrito pero tú aceptas creerme y ayudarme en lo que te voy a pedir. ¿Vale?

-Por mí, si puedes probar que eres quién dices ser, acepto oír la historia entera hasta el final y considerar el asunto. Vale.

-Muy bien – Odín sonrió otra vez, mostrándole una hilera de dientes perfectos – Ve a la ventana. Ya tienes tu milagro ahí fuera.

John se acabó su whisky. Despreocupado y muy confiado en sí mismo, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta una ventana para mirar afuera. Lo que vio hizo que se le cayera el cigarrillo de la boca.

En el exterior, un manto de nieve cubría por entera a la ciudad de Los Ángeles. _¡Había toda una ola polar allá afuera! _Un clima totalmente atípico, anómalo, para una región como California y más, en verano. Aquello sin duda habría estado más al uso en países nórdicos, como Escandinavia, por ejemplo… o Siberia.

-Bueno. ¿Satisfecho? – preguntó Odín - ¿Ya me crees?

Constantine se volvió hacia él, con la boca abierta.

-¡Santo Dios!

-Gracias – Odín rió.

* * *

**3**

**La guerra de los dioses **

-…Los meteorólogos y demás expertos siguen confundidos respecto al clima anómalo desatado sobre Los Ángeles en las ultimas horas – decía el periodista en la TV, mirando al espectador desconcertado – Es una autentica ola polar… en pleno verano. Enseguida, nuestro corresponsal en vivo desde el centro de la ciudad. Y ahora, vamos a… - Constantine tuvo suficiente. Apagó el aparato. Odín y él seguían en el interior de su apartamento. El cazador de demonios había tenido que encender la calefacción al máximo y colocarse un pesado abrigo para no morir congelado. Fuera y por la ventana, pesados copos de nieve caían del cielo, acumulándose sobre techos y aceras.

-Ya está bien, abuelo – John se colocó unos gruesos mitones en las manos. Pese a la calefacción, tiritaba – Páralo ya. Esto no es Siberia, ¿sabes?

Odín, detrás del mini-bar, se sirvió despreocupadamente otro trago de Jack Daniel`s en su vaso. El frío no parecía afectarlo en lo más mínimo.

-Lo siento. Creía que querías un milagro – se excusó, fingiendo afectación – para creer que soy quién digo ser. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, ya. Córtalo. ¡La gente allá afuera se va a morir congelada!

Odín suspiró. Se bebió un trago de alcohol. Luego, chascó los dedos. Al instante, acabó de nevar, las nubes se abrieron y salió el Sol.

-Listo. Mejor quítate el abrigo y apaga la calefacción, John. Esto va a ser un horno.

-Mierda – Constantine obedeció, a regañadientes. Un rato después todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Bueno. ¿Vas a escucharme ahora? – Odín se sentó en el sofá otra vez. John encendió otro cigarrillo. La nicotina calmó de inmediato sus nervios.

-Desembucha. Soy todo oídos – dijo.

-Hace miles de años atrás, los de mi especie gobernábamos al mundo – empezó el viejo – Creo que conoces las historias, los mitos. Éramos los dioses. Aquellos a los que se rendía culto, se les construía templos, los que se debía aplacar con grandes y pomposas ceremonias y sacrificios… esas cosas – hizo una pausa y bebió un trago de su bebida – Todo marchaba bien. Todos eran felices y estaban contentos… hasta que ese _"hippie"_ de Belén vino y lo cambió todo. De la noche a la mañana, la gente se convirtió a la nueva religión y olvidó las viejas creencias. Nos olvidó. Y entonces empezó una mala época para todos.

Odín hizo otra pausa. Constantine aguardó a que continuara con su relato.

-Algunos tomamos lo que pudimos y durante cientos de años fuimos tirando – siguió diciendo – Acabamos por mezclarnos entre los mortales y viviendo con ellos, junto a ellos. Muchos les tomamos cariño…

-Que conmovedor.

-Sí. Bueno, el asunto es que para muchos de los míos, la cosa acabó por convertirse en el vivir el día a día, ir tirando. A algunos nos fue bien…

-Ya veo. Ese traje que llevas es bien caro.

-Importado – Odín bebió otro trago de su Jack Daniel`s – Pero no todos estaban –y están– conformes con la nueva situación. Hay quienes piensan que los viejos mitos tienen que revivir. Que las antiguas costumbres, creencias y leyes deben ser reimpuestas. Aun a costa del sacrificio de miles de millones de vidas inocentes en el proceso…

-El Ragnarok.

-Eso solo sería el inicio – Odín asintió – La verdad es que tienen _muchísimos_ planes para el futuro. Ninguno es bueno para la especie humana, mucho me temo.

-¿De quiénes estamos hablando, exactamente?

-Los dioses del panteón asirio-babilónico-sumerio-acadio.

-¿Y esos son…?

-Marduk y toda su familia de la Mesopotamia – Odín suspiró – Se han cansado de vivir de migajas. Quieren comerse toda la torta, y van a destruir a todo aquél que se les interponga en su camino.

-¿Y tú cómo entras en esto?

-Pues… resulta que soy de los que creen que su tiempo ya pasó y que la nueva vida en el anonimato no es tan mala, después de todo – el dios sonrió – Como sea, necesito tú ayuda. Voy a reclutar un ejército entre las deidades que se esconden en éste país para enfrentar a Marduk y compañía. Por eso necesito de tus servicios.

-No entiendo.

-Tú tienes un don. Ves más allá que los demás mortales. Me ayudaras a localizar a los otros dioses y reclutarlos en mi ejército. Quizás hasta entrenarlos para el combate. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que no tengo el más mínimo interés en participar en tu cruzada. Lo siento, abuelo. No soy un héroe. Buscate a otro – Constantine se acercó a la ventana. Observó cómo el calor del Sol derretía la nieve rápidamente – No sé. Creo que Superman estaría bien. Anda por Metrópolis, si te interesa. Ve a buscarlo.

Odín rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – John se volvió para mirarlo.

-Tú, Jonathan. Eres muy chistoso, en verdad.

-Es "John", simplemente. A secas.

-No tienes otra opción más que ayudarme. El futuro del mundo depende de ello.

-¿Y a mí qué? Te lo repito: _no soy un héroe_. Es tú problema, no el mío.

-Te pagaré – Odín bebió su Jack Daniel`s despacio, mirando a Constantine por encima de su vaso.

El cazador de demonios se lo pensó.

-Quiero medio millón de dólares – tiró, como al pasar.

-Hecho.

-Efectivo. Limpio. En billetes grandes de cien.

-¿Lo quieres ahora o cuando acabes tu trabajo?

Constantine frunció el ceño. Fumó en silencio por un rato.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, abuelo? ¿Puedes pagarme eso?

-Traje la nieve y el frío a L.A, ¿verdad? Y los hice ir chascando los dedos. ¿Medio millón de dólares? Eso es muy fácil para mí. Te ofrezco dos mil millones. En efectivo. Si aceptas ayudarme, claro.

-Dos mil millones… suenan tentador.

-¿Y entonces?

John resopló. Sonrió cínicamente.

-Muy bien, abuelo. Me tienes. Soy tuyo. Pero más te vale que no me mientas, porque sino…

-…Me mataras. Lo sé. Por eso te he escogido – Odín depositó el vaso vacío sobre la mesita. Se puso de pie, se acomodó la corbata y alisó las arrugas de su traje – Okey. Vamos. Nos espera un largo viaje antes de empezar el reclutamiento.

-¿Adónde piensas llevarme?

-Nueva York, en la Costa Este. Vamos a buscar a dos de mis hijos. Serán unos valiosísimos aliados en la lucha por venir.

-Nueva York, ¿eh? ¿Y como iremos hasta allá? ¿Teleportacion? ¿Un carro mágico tirado por blancos corceles?

-Nada de eso: iremos volando – Odín sacó dos pasajes de avión del bolsillo – Primera Clase. Todos los gastos pagos. Cortesía de un servidor.

Constantine se colocó su gabardina negra.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta tu estilo, viejo. Podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto que no – John abrió la puerta del apartamento. Le hizo señas al viejo dios para que lo siguiera – Vamos.

* * *

**4**

**El dios del trueno **

El viaje a Nueva York fue largo. De camino a la Gran Manzana y mientras volaban en su avión, Odín intentó entretener a Constantine con los "apasionantes" relatos de sus sagas nórdicas, una epopeya asombrosamente larga y tediosa, que versaba sobre dioses, monstruos y héroes ya olvidados. Pasado ya un buen rato –y hastiado de oír sobre vikingos, valquirias e hidromiel– John intentó dormir. Lo único que consiguió fue dar cabezada tras cabezada durante el resto del trayecto a la ciudad del este.

Cuando aterrizaron en Nueva York, después de horas de vuelo, Constantine había ganado una migraña tremenda gratis. Tuvieron que ir hasta una farmacia y comprar unas aspirinas. Mientras salían del _drug-store_, John abrió el frasco y se tragó las píldoras una detrás de otra a montones. Lo apuró todo con una botella pequeña de agua mineral adquirida de pasada en una tienda.

-¿Estás bien? – Odín lo miraba, preocupado.

-Sobreviviré – John suspiró. Tomó otro trago de agua y continuó caminando junto al viejo dios nórdico – Bueno… ya estamos aquí – miró al paisaje de rascacielos que los rodeaba – _"New York / New York"_ – cantó. Arrugó la nariz – Huele horrible. Dime una cosa: ¿Qué hacen tus hijos aquí? Pensé que ustedes, los nórdicos, celtas y vikingos vivían todos juntos…

-Sí, bueno… tuvimos una _pequeña_ discusión hace unos cien años – Odín resopló – Era sobre las prioridades. Yo quería que se dedicaran al negocio de la familia… al negocio actual, digo. Ellos no querían. Tenían sus propias ideas al respecto de cómo ha de llevarla un antiguo dios olvidado en el mundo moderno – suspiró – Jóvenes. ¿Quién los entiende? Pones todas tus expectativas en ellos y luego van y te salen con cosas como esa de _"lo siento, papá. Esto no es lo mío"_ – meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-¿A qué te dedicas en la actualidad?

-Bienes Raíces. Inmobiliaria. Ya sabes… compro y vendo una porción de tierra por aquí y por allí – se encogió de hombros – No es la gran cosa, pero me va bien. Actualmente, es un negocio prospero y redituable. Quien dijo que América es la tierra de las oportunidades, no mentía. Tenía razón.

Sonrió. Constantine no atinó a decir nada. Ambos caminaban cerca de una concurrida avenida neoyorquina. El Sol del mediodía les daba de lleno sobre las cabezas y John se preguntó a qué lugar se disponía a llevarlo finalmente el viejo.

-Es aquí – Odín se paró ante una obra en construcción – Él está aquí. Puedo sentirlo.

John observó que se trataba de un futuro rascacielos. Apenas habían completado el esqueleto de andamiajes y barras de metal y hormigón por la mitad. Faltaban todavía un montón de pisos más hasta la cima.

-¿Tu hijo trabaja en una obra en construcción? – le preguntó. Odín asintió - ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué es? ¿Arquitecto? ¿Capataz?

-Obrero – el anciano lo pronunció en voz baja, como si tuviera vergüenza de admitirlo. Al ver la sonrisa irónica formándose en el rostro del cazador de demonios, intentó explicarse – Ya te lo dije: no quería seguir con el negocio familiar. ¿Qué otra cosa hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar ante una situación similar? ¿Te sentirías orgulloso sabiendo que el que una vez fue tu hijo, un poderoso dios del trueno, acaba sus días trabajando como un simple y vulgar obrero? ¿Un empleado bruto y mal asalariado?

-Whoa. Tranquilízate, abuelo. No me cuentes tus problemas: son tuyos – John rebuscó entre sus ropas un paquete de cigarrillos. Sacó uno y lo encendió – Además, no veo que tiene de malo eso de trabajar de obrero. Es un empleo tan bueno como cualquier otro.

-Seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué no trabajas _tú_ de obrero, eh?

-No me da el físico – exhaló el humo – Por cierto… _¿Dios del trueno?_ ¿Es quién estoy pensando? ¿El chico del martillo? ¿Thor?

-Sí.

John gruñó. Odín enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, nada. Es solo que vi esa película. Apesta.3

-Ah. Coincido contigo. ¿Me veo como Anthony Hopkins?

-¿La verdad?

-Claro.

-No.

-Entonces, explícame a quién cuernos se le ocurrió darle MI papel en ese film…

-Es Hollywood, viejo. ¿Qué esperabas? – Constantine y Odín entraron en la obra – La maquina de hacer sueños y toda esa mierda. Ahí todo son caras bonitas, actores de moda… un mundo de fantasía y de finales felices – negó con la cabeza – Apesta.

La pareja se acercó al capataz, quién acababa de hablar con el arquitecto. Le preguntaron por Thor.

-¿Thor? ¿Dijo que se llama _"Thor"_? – el hombre sonrió, burlón - ¿Cómo el de _"The Avengers"_?

-A lo mejor lleva otro nombre – le susurró Odín a John. Éste asintió.

-Mira, buscamos a un tipo peculiar. Alto, musculoso, barbado y quizás cabello largo, con una buena mano para el martillo. ¿Trabaja alguien así aquí?

El capataz lo pensó un momento.

-Ah. Deben referirse a Erik. Sí, es nuevo. Lleva poco tiempo con nosotros, pero sus referencias indicaban que venia trabajando de obrero en otras construcciones. Lo encontraran allá – señaló a la cima del rascacielos a medio terminar.

-Hum. ¿Y cómo llegamos allá arriba?

-Usen el elevador.

* * *

Thor se hallaba martillando con agilidad y fuerza unos remaches sobre un andamio cuando John y su padre llegaron. Constantine comprobó que en efecto, era un tipo bien alto y musculoso, y que llevaba barba sobre su rostro (una espesa barba roja). Al presentir a su progenitor, el gigantón se volvió y los miró inexpresivamente.

-Hijo… - dijo Odín.

-Padre. Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido al fin a ver cómo vive uno de tus hijos sin tu protección? Tan mal no me va, déjame decirte – Thor tomó de su bolsillo otro clavo a remachar en la viga de acero. Con una facilidad pasmosa, lo hundió en su lugar de un golpe de su martillo.

-Hijo… sabes perfectamente que no estaría aquí si no ocurriera algo muy importante.

-Sí, claro. Cualquier cosa es importante para ti, menos tus hijos – Thor clavó otro remache – Si no cumplimos con tus expectativas, ni te pasas a saludar siquiera. Un gran padre, ya lo creo.

-Así no vamos a ninguna parte – Odín se cruzó de brazos, molesto – Esto no es lo que esperaba.

-Lo veo – John seguía aquel drama familiar fumándose su cigarrillo en silencio.

-Habla con él – le pidió el viejo.

-¿Yo?

-Te escuchara. Convéncele de que se una a nosotros. Anda.

-¿Y ahora, qué soy? ¿Psicólogo de dioses con problemas parentales o qué?

-¡John, por favor! ¡Esto es serio! – Odín estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. En ese momento, más que el dios supremo de la mitología nórdica, se asemejaba más a un hombre viejo con problemas, que no sabía cómo abordar a los jóvenes.

-Ya, ya. Está bien. Lo haré, lo haré… pero por esto, te subiré el precio – Constantine se acercó a Thor – Oye, grandote… Francamente, no sé como es la cosa entre padres e hijos dioses, pero déjame decirte una cosa. Tengo una noticia para darte. Más que una noticia, es una palabra. A ver si te suena: **Ragnarok**.

Thor dejó de martillar y lo miró gravemente.

-Sí. El puto Fin del Mundo – insistió John. Había logrado captar toda su atención - ¿Y adivina quienes están detrás de ello? Marduk y toda su familia sumeria… o mesopotámica.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice este hombre? – le preguntó a su padre.

-Sí. Es lo que intentaba decirte, hijo. Por eso hemos venido…

-Esos otros dioses quieren sumir al mundo en el caos. Volver a instaurar la barbarie – siguió fogoneándolo Constantine – Ellos incineraran la Tierra y a todo aquél que se les interponga en el camino y les estorbe. Ahora, eso te incluye – dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo - ¿Qué crees que le harían a un dios nórdico que solo quiere trabajar de obrero en la construcción? Piensa. Ellos van a patearte el cuelo. A ti, a mí, a tu viejo… a todo el maldito mundo. La vida tranquila y segura que ahora tienes muy pronto va a derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, Sansón. A menos que escuches a tu viejo aquí presente. A menos que te unas a nosotros en la batalla por venir.

Silencio. Thor miró a John muy serio, el martillo sostenido con facilidad en una mano.

-Se avecina una tormenta, vikingo – dijo Constantine - ¿Dónde vas a estar cuando llegue? ¿De qué lado?

El inmenso hombre alzó el martillo sobre su cabeza. De inmediato, de entre unas nubes cercanas surgió un rayo. Cayó cerca, provocando el estallido de un trueno ensordecedor que hizo temblar la construcción.

-Soy el dios del trueno, el Señor de las Tormentas – rugió Thor – El protector de este mundo. Y si alguien planea amenazarlo, lo detendré – miró a su padre con firmeza y determinación – Cuenten conmigo.

* * *

**5**

**El dios que vive, muere y resucita **

Odín tenía otro hijo. También se hallaba viviendo en Nueva York, pero Constantine estaba hecho polvo. Necesitaba urgentemente descansar. Las migrañas habían retornado con fuerza y se negó en redondo a hacer nada siquiera si al menos, no dormía como mínimo 24 horas. Así fue como Odín le pagó aquella lujosa habitación en el mejor hotel de Manhattan y lo dejó descansar un día.

John se tomó nuevamente aspirinas y analgésicos varios, se quitó la ropa y se echó a dormir. Los latidos fuertes en su cabeza se volvieron un acompasado ritmo doloroso que acabó acompañándolo al país de Morfeo. Sus horas de sueño fueron atravesadas por pesadillas infernales de híbridos demoníacos de ojos brillantes y ángeles caídos de alas negras. Se revolvió en la cama varias veces, se despertó otras tantas, bebió sorbos de agua y volvió a dormir, para caer de nuevo en el mismo ritmo pesadillesco interminable.

Y así pasaron 24 horas.

Un día más tarde, Odín (que se hacía llamar ante los mortales con el gracioso nombre de _"Señor Wednesday"_) fue a verlo. Llamó a la puerta de su cuarto con una gran bolsa marrón entre las manos. Cuando Constantine le abrió, el viejo puso su mejor sonrisa de comercial de TV y anunció:

-Traje el desayuno.

El cazador de demonios gruñó un escueto _"pasa"_ y con cara de sueño, volvió al interior del cuarto. Tomó otro frasco de aspirinas y apuró su contenido con vodka servido en un vaso.

-¿Cómo va ese dolor de cabeza? – en la cocina, Odín sacaba el contenido de su paquete.

-Siento que se me parte – John se llevó una mano a la frente – Tuve una sucesión de pesadillas sin fin de la puta madre.

Odín lo miró con compasión.

-Eso no puede ser bueno – terció – Creo que mejor consultas a un médico, John.

-¿Es preocupación lo que noto en tu tono de voz, abuelo? – Constantine encendió el primer cigarrillo de la mañana – Hazme un favor: _ahórratela_, ¿quieres? Vamos al grano: tienes otro hijo aquí. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hace?

-Primero lo primero: desayunemos. Después nos ocuparemos más tarde del asunto.

Constantine protestó, pero fue inútil. Como si se tratara de un padre cariñoso y preocupado, el viejo dios le preparó el desayuno: huevos revueltos y bacon, con tostadas y zumo de naranja. Bromeó mientras se lo servia acerca de que aquello era lo que más le gustaba de los norteamericanos: al igual que los vikingos de antaño, sus desayunos eran bien cargaditos.

-Claro que huevos y bacon no es lo mismo que una lonja de carne de res asada, pero lo que cuenta es la intención – sonrió.

John gruñó a modo de respuesta mientras comía. El dolor de cabeza se había atenuado un poco. Odín se sentó en el comedor enfrente suyo y también comió. Él tomó café, sin embargo. Llevaba un diario consigo, el periódico de la mañana. Lo leyó durante un buen rato, en silencio.

-Querías sabes quién era mi otro hijo y qué es lo que hace en la actualidad, ¿no? – le preguntó a Constantine. Le alcanzó el periódico – Mira. Pagina 26.

John lo tomó y leyó. Al instante, tuvo un panorama acerca de la deidad tras cual iban.

"_OTRO SUPUESTO MILAGRO DEL REVERENDO EMMANUEL CONMOCIONA A LA SOCIEDAD"_, rezaba el titular. Y más abajo, una foto de un hombre joven y barbado, de cabellos largos completaba el artículo. Había algo en todo ello que llamaba poderosamente la atención. No era exactamente el milagro que se le atribuía a tan singular personaje (la curación de un niño paralítico), sino el parecido físico enorme, notable, con otra figura religiosa que John conocía y muy bien. Miró a Odín a los ojos. El viejo dios nórdico se encogió de hombros, mientras bebía su café.

-Yo lo tuve primero – explicó – Bueno. Al menos al mío no lo crucificaron los romanos…

* * *

El "Reverendo Emmanuel" no era otro más que Balder, segundo hijo de Odín y dios de la luz. Se hallaba al otro lado del Hudson, por lo que Constantine y su singular compañero de viaje usaron un auto alquilado para trasladarse allí. Mientras viajaban a Brooklyn a través del puente, John escuchó de boca del anciano la historia de ese otro dios al que iban a visitar…

-Balder es especial – dijo Odín. Iba al volante, conduciendo el coche. John se hallaba a su lado, fumando en silencio – Así como Thor, tampoco quiso seguir con el negocio de la familia. La única diferencia entre ambos (más allá de provenir de distintas madres) es que Balder siempre fue más propenso, digamos, a la espiritualidad. Como ya te he dicho, él es un dios de la luz.

-También me dijiste que había muerto…

-Sí. Murió, pero resucitó. Loki, un viejo truhán, mi enemigo personal, lo hizo matar en el pasado. Por suerte, no duró mucho: entre sus muchos poderes, Balder tiene la habilidad de morir y resucitar.

-…Exactamente igual que Jesucristo – comentó John, mordazmente.

-No precisamente. Mientras que cuando a Cristo lo crucificaron los romanos, Su Padre no movió ni un dedo para salvarlo, los míos y yo hicimos todo para vengar la muerte de Balder – Odín silbó – Y vaya que lo hicimos bien.

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Mataste a Loki?

-Algo peor: lo encerré por toda la eternidad en una prisión subterránea – el automóvil en el que iban salió del puente. Odín dobló en una esquina – Despreocupate, John. No veras a Loki en esta historia. Es una promesa.

-¿Y por qué Balder anda metido ahora en ese culto cristiano-evangélico? ¿Cómo dijiste que se hacían llamar? _¿Los Hijos de la Luz? _

-Así es. Bueno, pues como te decía, mi otro muchacho es especial. Tiene un alma sensible. Habrá creído que ese es el camino que debía seguir. Posar de santo para las masas de creyentes en la actualidad.

-Por tu tono, diría que lo desapruebas…

-Sus numerosos "milagros" llaman mucho la atención. Sin duda, podría convertirse en un blanco más que fácil y llamativo para Marduk y compañía.

-¿Y esperas que entonces el Niñito Jesús deje de lado su camino hacia la Salvación y se embarque con nosotros en esta guerra por venir? Buena suerte con eso, viejo.

-Por eso estás tú aquí. ¿Qué mejor para tratar temas cristianos que un experto en teología como tú? – Odín sonrió, irónico.

-Sé mucho sobre demonología y algo bastante sobre angelología. De Dios, con "D" mayúscula, no sé nada.

-Bueno… pero seguramente sabrás qué resortes tocar para hacer que una apacible ovejita deje el redil y se prepare para el Ragnarok.

Al auto se detuvo delante de una gran casa de ladrillos. Constantine y Odín se bajaron y se acercaron a la puerta. Una placa de bronce colocada sobre la entrada rezaba lo siguiente: _"¡Llenaos todos de Esperanza y regocíjense! El Señor es con nosotros"_. Mas abajo, en la misma puerta, otra placa (que tenía el dibujo de una cruz cristiana) anunciaba discretamente el nombre del culto que lideraba Balder: "LOS HIJOS DE LA LUZ".

Después de unos minutos de haber tocado el timbre, una mujer de presencia etérea y vestida de blanco los atendió. Sorprendió a Constantine al anunciar que _"el Maestro los estaba esperando. Pasen"_. Odín y él ingresaron a una lujosa vivienda y guiados por ella, atravesaron salones donde montones de personas vestidas de blanco meditaban en silencio y encendían velas. Otras rezaban u oraban. El ambiente que se respiraba dentro de aquél lugar olía a sahumerio y a paz, una tranquilidad muy inusual para una ciudad pulsátil como Nueva York.

Se encontraron con Balder finalmente en la parte posterior de la casa. Estaba de pie en mitad de un bello jardín. Contemplaba las flores silenciosamente. Llevaba puesta una túnica blanca y un colgante con forma de cruz en el pecho.

Miró a los recién llegados con serenidad. Agradeció a la mujer por haberlos traído ante él y la despidió, enviándola junto a los demás adeptos. Una vez quedaron los tres solos, pudieron hablar tranquilos…

-Padre. Que sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – la voz de Balder era suave, hipnótica, tranquilizadora.

-No creo que sea tan "sorpresa" como dices. Tú secretaria nos dijo que estabas esperándonos – replicó Odín, astutamente.

-Naomi no es mi secretaria – lo corrigió su hijo – Es una seguidora del Señor, así como yo también lo soy.

-Ya corta el rollo, _"Jesucristo Superstar"_ – Constantine intervino en la charla. Otra vez le dolía la cabeza. Aquellas malditas migrañas estaban convirtiéndose en toda una molestia – Sabemos que eres un dios pagano. El verdadero Cristo nunca te admitiría en su Cielo ni te aprobaría.

-Todos cometemos errores en esta vida, señor Constantine. Pero Dios es misericordioso y sabe perdonar nuestras faltas – Balder lo miró compasivamente – Solo hay que abrirle las puertas del corazón y dejarlo entrar.

-Sí… bien, "profeta"… Te tengo maravillosas noticias: el Fin del Mundo se acerca – John arrojó el cigarrillo casi consumido al suelo y lo pisoteó. Se encaró con él – Habrá una guerra. Tendrás que pelear.

-Hijo, escúchalo. Tiene razón. Todos estamos siendo amenazados. Marduk y su familia buscan nuestra destrucción. Debemos estar juntos.

Balder negó con la cabeza.

-No, padre. No entiendes. Marduk no es nuestro enemigo. Todo lo contrario: es nuestro salvador.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He observado al mundo. Durante cientos y cientos de años – Balder parecía triste – El Hombre a dominado a sus hermanos para perjuicio suyo. Los violentos abusan de los más débiles, hay guerras, genocidios… No, padre. Todo está mal. Muy mal.

-¿Y como crees que Marduk va a solucionar todo eso?

-Marduk y su familia traerán el Ragnarok. Quienes sobrevivan a sus horrores, habrán probado ser dignos de entrar en el Reino de los Cielos que mis seguidores y yo vamos a instaurar en la Tierra.

Odín se quedó petrificado al oír aquello. Constantine también estaba sorprendido, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza en ese momento que le costaba seguir la charla claramente.

"_¿Qué diablos me pasa?"_, pensó, _"¡Es como si me hubieran metido la cabeza en una trilladora!" _

-¡Hijo, no puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Esas son patrañas! ¡Ideas locas! ¡Marduk nos destruirá! ¡Acabara con todos nosotros! ¡Matará a todos tus seguidores, a la humanidad entera!

-No. No lo hará. Me ha prometido que no tocará a mis seguidores.

-¿Te ha prometido _qué_?

-No tocar a mis seguidores… si los entrego a ustedes con vida a él.

-No mires a los costados, abuelo. Estamos rodeados.

La advertencia de Constantine fue la única señal que hubo que indicaba que la situación se les había ido de las manos: un montón de hombres vestidos con trajes negros habían aparecido por todo el jardín. Formaban un amplio círculo alrededor de las tres figuras reunidas.

John observó detenidamente a aquellos sujetos. Pese a que se veían como humanos y vestían como miembros de la CIA o el FBI, su don especial se lo reveló al instante: _se trataba de demonios_. Cuando los ojos de todos ellos se volvieron oscuros como el ébano, tuvo su confirmación.

Estaban atrapados.

* * *

**6**

**Camino al Ragnarok **

-No teman. Todo marchara bien – Balder sonrió apaciblemente – Confíen en mí.

Constantine y Odín estaban completamente rodeados. Los hombres (demonios) que habían aparecido eran muchos. Pero no se les acercaban. Tan solo se limitaban a mantener distancia. Se hallaban como esperando algo… ordenes, quizás. _"O la llegada de un pez gordo a escena"_, conjeturó John, cuyo dolor de cabeza en ese momento era antológico.

-_Utukki_ – le susurró Odín – Demonios del Inframundo. Trabajan para Marduk.

-Magnifico. Tu hijo nos ha vendido al enemigo. ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de ésta con vida?

Odín no respondió a aquella pregunta. Se volvió y miró a Balder.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho, hijo – le dijo.

-Lo hago por el bien de todos, creeme. Pero tranquilos. No les pasara nada. Marduk me lo prometió.

-¿Y tú le has creído?

-Él lo ha jurado.

-Abuelo… hay movimiento entre la tropa – Constantine señaló a los demonios. Se habían apartado un poco, abriendo el círculo, permitiéndole la entrada a alguien.

John observó detenidamente que se trataba de una atractiva mujer pelirroja. También iba vestida de negro. Sus ojos relampaguearon con un brillo especial cuando los vio, en particular a él.

-Ereshkigal – Odín escupió el nombre con desprecio - ¿Por qué no me extraña verte aquí?

-Padre de Todo. Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver – la diosa del Inframundo sonrió, jovial – Y más con tan grata compañía al lado. Hola, John. Un placer conocerte en persona… al fin.

-El disgusto es mío, creeme, querida – Constantine había sacado del interior de su gabardina negra dos pistolas cargadas con balas de mercurio. Servirían contra los demonios, pero todavía estaba el asunto de cómo iba a hacer para vencer a aquella diosa infernal.

-Por favor. Nada de armas – Balder se interpuso entre Ereshkigal y él – No serán necesarias. No habrá actos violentos entre nosotros – se volvió hacia la diosa – Esperaba a Marduk en persona.

-Hubo un cambio de ultima hora – Ereshkigal esbozó una sensual sonrisa seductora – El jefe está ocupado. Por eso, me ha enviado a mí. A recoger la mercancía.

-¡Intenta ponerme las manos encima y te vuelo los sesos, perra! – John le apuntó con una pistola. Odín lo sorprendió al sostenerle la mano con firmeza y obligársela a bajarla - ¿Qué rayos haces, abuelo?

-No hagas nada, John – le pidió. Alzó las manos – Muy bien. Tú ganas, Ereshkigal. Nos rendimos. Pero por favor, no le hagas daño a mi hijo…

Constantine protestó, pero Odín fue intransigente.

-Nos superan en numero – le dijo – Además, mi hijo está en el medio.

-Para tu información, y por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, es tú hijo quien nos está entregando al enemigo en bandeja de plata.

-No les pasará nada malo, señor Constantine – volvió a decir Balder – Marduk lo ha jurado – se volvió hacia Ereshkigal - ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa en el bello rostro de la diosa infernal se ensanchó. Aquello, en opinión de John, no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ereshkigal movió una mano. Algo apareció en ella, algo que John conocía y muy bien. Pese a que habían pasado nueve años, todavía reconocía aquél objeto.

-¡La Lanza del Destino! – exclamó. En realidad, ya no era una lanza propiamente dicha (ni lo había sido nueve años atrás, cuando Mammon, el Hijo del Diablo y el Arcángel Gabriel intentaran usarla). Actualmente, lo único que quedaba de ella era la cuchilla de la punta… más que suficiente como para convertirla en un arma mística de enorme poder - ¿Cómo diablos la tienes tú? Yo se la entregué a Ángela para que la escondiera. ¿Cómo…? – al instante, Constantine calló, porque comprendió. Y más cuando Ereshkigal rió.

Ángela Dodson había sido la amiga detective de policía de L.A que hacía nueve años atrás acudió a él por ayuda. Isabel, su hermana gemela (una poderosa psíquica) se había suicidado en extrañas circunstancias y Ángela quería averiguar qué había detrás de ello. Constantine y ella descubrieron más de lo que les hubiera gustado saber aquella vez…4

Acabada la amenaza del demonio Mammon y derrotado el Arcángel Gabriel, John le entregó a Ángela la cuchilla de la lanza, con las implícitas instrucciones de deshacerse de ella. Ahora, al verla en manos de la diosa Ereshkigal, comprendió dos cosas: la primera, que había cometido un error fatal al dejársela a su amiga. La segunda, la más evidente de todas, que a aquellas alturas Ángela estaba muerta.

-Hija de puta… - siseó. Apretó con fuerza las culatas de las pistolas que llevaba consigo - ¡Voy a meterte todas las balas que tengo hasta que revientes, maldita zorra!

-Hoy no, John – Ereshkigal negó con un dedo – Estás de suerte. Tú y tu amigo van a acompañarme sin hacer el más mínimo sonido ni protestar. Pero antes, hay un asunto que mi jefe me encargó y que debo cumplir.

La diosa del Inframundo alargó una mano y le acarició el rostro a Balder. Éste pestañeó, confundido.

-Balder, dios de la luz. Segundo hijo de Odín. El que una vez murió y resucitó… Las leyendas dicen que cuando mueras _de verdad_, esa será la señal de que el Ragnarok ha dado inicio – lo besó en la boca – No veo ningún impedimento para que esta profecía no deba cumplirse.

Ereshkigal le hundió la cuchilla en el pecho. Hubo un alarido y un fogonazo de luz. Odín gritó y corrió hacia su hijo cuando su cuerpo humeante y sin vida se desplomó en el suelo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, lo acunó entre sus brazos y miró con odio a la mujer.

-Tú… Tú… ¡Mataste a mi hijo! ¡Maldita seas!

Ereshkigal rió, burlándose de él. Constantine había visto suficiente. Alzó sus armas y abrió fuego sobre los demonios que los rodeaban. La diosa esquivó las balas moviéndose a una velocidad de pesadilla y se puso a distancia.

Muchos Utukki cayeron liquidados, pero aun así los que quedaban los superaban en número. Comenzaron a acercarse de manera peligrosa, listos para apresarlos y destruirlos, tal vez.

En ese momento, cuando todo parecía perdido para John y Odín, se produjo un trueno. Un rayo cayó en mitad del jardín y Thor se materializó. Lo hizo adquiriendo el aspecto de sus días de gloria: un gran guerrero con armadura y casco, portando entre sus manos un enorme martillo, el legendario Mjolnir.

-¡Bastardos! – rugió, insultando a los Utukki - ¡Pagaran cara la muerte de Balder! ¡Lo harán con sus miserables vidas!

Thor revoleó el martillo. Éste salió volando por el aire y aplastó a todos y cada uno de los demonios presentes en su recorrido, reventándolos en pedazos sanguinolentos y matándolos en el acto. Solo quedó Ereshkigal. La diosa del Inframundo consideró que aquello la superaba y desapareció en una explosión de fuego, huyendo.

-¡Padre! – Thor extendió una mano. El martillo había regresado a él - ¡He venido en cuanto he sentido la muerte de mi hermano! Lo lamento… ¡Si hubiera estado desde antes con ustedes…!

Odín no respondió. Lloraba en silencio, acunando a Balder en sus brazos. Thor se le acercó. Se sacó el casco y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Padre…

-Es tarde – Odín levantó la vista hacia el cielo – Ragnarok ha empezado.

Como confirmando sus palabras, el cielo (claro y soleado hacía unos instantes) se nubló. Varios truenos retumbaron en las alturas, como un presagio funesto del Apocalipsis por venir.

**Fin de la Parte Uno**

**Continuara…**

* * *

1 Ver la película _"Constantine"_, de 2005, con Keanu Reeves, para más datos.

2 Se suponía que John había dejado de fumar. Al menos, así se nos mostraba al final de la película de 2005. Obviamente, algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, pese a haber pasado nueve años desde aquella ocasión.

3 Por supuesto, John hace referencia a la película de Thor producida por la Marvel en 2011. Sus opiniones al respecto del film no representan necesariamente las de éste autor… aunque uno nunca sabe (jejeje).

4 Ver la película _"Constantine"_, de 2005, para más información.


End file.
